The present invention relates to a transmission drive unit of a seat adjusting device for vehicles.
Such a transmission drive unit is disclosed, for example, in DE 10 2010 043 974 A1. This unit comprises a two-part housing having a first housing part made of plastics and a second housing part made of metal. The transmission drive unit in this case is fixed to a seat component via the second housing part which is produced from metal. This has proved to be a drawback, however, in that noises from the drive motor of the transmission drive unit may be transmitted to the seat due to the metal material which is in contact with the seat component. As a result, in particularly disadvantageous conditions noises may be transmitted to the seat and intensified during an adjustment procedure. As a result, the user feels uncomfortable as the noises imply an imminent risk of failure of the adjusting drive, which however is not the case. It is also possible for the transmission drive unit to be mounted incorrectly due to the two housing parts, which leads to rejected components during the production process which is not desirable. Therefore, it would be preferable to provide a simple and cost-effective solution for this problem area.